tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Trust Thomas and Other Stories
Trust Thomas and Other Stories '''retitled '''Trust Thomas is a US VHS/DVD featuring seven third season episodes narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed by Strand Home Video in 1992, Time-Life in 1994, and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995 and 2003. It was released on DVD in 2007. Description 1992/1994 VHS PEEP-PEEP! Wonders and surprises on the Island of Sodor. On this ride, meet Mavis, a young diesel engine who puts Toby on the spot. Watch along as Percy keeps his promise, and as the engines help Henry rescue the forest. Laugh as Gordon gets splashed, and James' trick backfires. Get on track for fun and adventure with Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Volume 6! 1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! All aboard. First stop - The Island of Sodor with Thomas and his friends. Bertie learns that he can trust an engine - especially if his name is Thomas. Mavis puts Toby on the spot and watch Terence and Trevor help Henry rescue the forest when a storm damages the trees. Get your ticket and climb aboard for a magical ride! 2003 VHS/2007 DVD PEEP! PEEP! Take a journey to the magical Island of Sodor, where fun and adventure lies around every bend. Hop aboard Thomas and see how he finds a new way to cross a river. Watch Toby as he trades his branch line for a tightrope, and help the engines replant Henry's favorite forest after a devastating storm. Join your friend Thomas on what he says will be a fun and exciting trip --- and like the title says, you can always "Trust Thomas." Episodes # Trust Thomas # Mavis # Toby's Tightrope # No Joke for James # Percy's Promise # Henry's Forest # The Trouble with Mud Song * Harold the Helicopter (DVD only) Bonus Features * Character Gallery [[Best of Gordon]] * Sir Topham Hatt's Word Fun Game [[James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures]] Trivia * This is the first Thomas home media release to feature George Carlin's narration. * A cassette tape was included with some VHS releases for a time. * In 1995, Anchor Bay released a new version of the tape alongside their re-release of the 1993 program, featuring Strand Home Video-type rockwell fonts instead of italic. The name boards do not feature Mavis', Harold's or Trevor's and the credits are changed. * On the 1995 release, the UK/US soundtracks overlap. The overlapping restore music and sound effects originally not present in the U.S. version of some episodes, including the ending theme in Mavis and music bits from Percy's Promise. * The DVD release includes Toby's Tightrope and Henry's Forest from the original master source, while the other five episodes are taken from the following: ** Trust Thomas from Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures ** Mavis and The Trouble with Mud from 10 Years of Thomas ** No Joke for James from Best of James ** Percy's Promise from Thomas and His Friends Help Out * The entire master source was used for the Netflix release. * This is the only US DVD and one of the two US VHS tapes to feature Mavis' nameboard sequence. * From this release onwards, the nameboard sequences end with a screenshot of Sir Topham Hatt from Duck Takes Charge. * This was the first VHS released by Strand Home Video. * Some of the 1995 copies came with a blue VHS tape instead of black. * This is the first Thomas VHS used the Strand Home Video brand on box and tape label. * This was the last VHS to use the Strand VCI Entertainment logo at the beginning on the tape * Some of the 1995 Anchor Bay tapes features the Britt Allcroft logo or the Strand VCI Entertainment logo instead of the Video Treasures logo. * This is the only US VHS/DVD release to feature entirely third season episodes. Goofs * The 1992 release, despite being distributed by Strand Home Video, displays the Strand VCI Entertainment logo on the actual tape itself. * On the 1992 release, the Britt Allcroft logo jerks to the left. * The 1995 Anchor Bay release featuring the 1992 Strand VCI program does contain the Video Treasures logo. * The 1992 release featuring the 1993 program does not contain the Strand Home Video logo. It just starts off to the Britt Allcroft logo. * The DVD release has Percy's Promise out of sync, as it was taken from Thomas and His Friends Help Out. * The last few seconds of Mavis are cut out on the 1992 version of the release. * Because most episodes are taken from other videos on the DVD, the title card for Trust Thomas is played twice. * Both the 1992 and 1995 back covers miscopyright the film as 1985 and 1986, and the soundtrack as 1989, but both the film and soundtrack were done in 1991. * The DVD captions refer to the trucks yelling "On, On, On!" as "Un, Un, Un!" * The soundtrack for Trust Thomas is warped on the original tape. DVD Packs US * Totally Thomas Volume 6 * Trust Thomas and A Big Day for Thomas Double Feature * On-the-Go Pack Gallery File:TrustThomasandotherStories1992.jpg|1992 VHS cover File:TrustThomasandotherStoriesspine.png|1992 VHS spine File:TrustThomas1992backcover.jpg|1992 VHS Back cover File:TrustThomasandotherStories1994.jpg|1994 VHS cover File:TrustThomas1994tape.jpg|1994 tape File:TrustThomasVHS.jpg|1995 VHS cover File:TT1995spine.jpg|1995 VHS spine File:TrustThomasandOtherStories1995backcover.JPEG|1995 VHS back cover File:TrustThomas1995BlueTape.jpg|The 1995 Blue Tape File:TrustThomasandOtherStories2003VHSwithWoodenRailwayMavis.jpg|2003 VHS with free Wooden Railway Mavis File:TrustThomas2003spine.jpg|2003 VHS spine File:TrustThomasandotherstoriesbackcoverandspine.jpg|2007 DVD Back cover and spine File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesDisc.jpg|2007 Disc File:TrustThomasDVDWithWoodenRailwayDiesel.jpg|DVD with Wooden Railway Diesel File:TrustThomasDVDwithWoodenRailwayThomasandTrevor.png|DVD with Wooden Railway Thomas and Trevor File:TrustThomasDVDwithWoodenRailwayHenry.png|DVD with Wooden Railway Henry File:TrustThomasDVDwithWoodenBertieandCaroline.png|DVD with Wooden Railway Bertie and Caroline File:ThomasGetsBumpedandTrustThomasDVD2-packwithWoodenRailwayFergusandRickety.png|DVD 2-pack with Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories and Wooden Railway Fergus and Rickety File:TrustThomasandABigDayforThomasDoubleFeature.jpg|Double Feature with A Big Day for Thomas File:BigdayforThomasandTrustThomasCombo.jpg|Trust Thomas and A Big Day for Thomas Combo DVD File:TrustThomasandotherstoriestitlecard.png|1992 VHS/DVD Title card File:TrustThomasandotherstoriestitlecard1996.png|1995 US Title card File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu1.png|Main menu File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu2.png|Episode selection File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu3.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu4.png|Sing-Along song TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu10.png|Character gallery TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu11.png TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu12.png TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu13.png TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu14.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu5.png TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu15.png TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu16.png TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu17.png TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu18.png TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu19.png TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu20.png TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu21.png TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu22.png TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu23.png TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu24.png TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu25.png TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu26.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu6.png|Sir Topham Hatt's Word Fun game File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu7.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu8.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu9.png Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases